unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:What first?
So. Where do we start? Monsters, clothing, weapons? Mind you, I'm totally new to wiki editing. Can we get templates? I don't know how. Tell me how and I can do it. And start wherever. Nina is doing clothing. I will start with all shopping in general, if you want me to start with clothing I can do that. How about we start signing this page with our character names so we know who is commenting and editing - Rosalia :I play Simon, Preldin, Demens, and Friedrich. I know a fair bit of wikitext, so if nobody better qualified steps up I could try my hand at writing whatever templates we need. And, while of course every wiki can make their own policies, most of them standardize conversations so that: all comments end in a signature including linked name and timestamp (which you can shortcut by typing --~~~~ or clicking the signature button); two line breaks are between comments, and therefore within one comment only one line break in a row should be used; and direct replies to another comment are preceded by one more colon than the previous comment, to indent them one tab further. Though this wiki, for some odd reason, has line-and-a-half spacing, so the line break thing might not be a good convention to use. --DanielDraco 02:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! Now I know. I wouldn't mind it if you went ahead and made the templates Simon. You know how to contact me.Pandamayhem 03:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll go ahead and get started on organizing the site. Anyone can feel free to critique my methods here. --DanielDraco 03:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::So far we have Nina getting all the shops together, Iiro is doing all the professions, I am linking things in for those that don't know how or just learning, Drelk.. vanished? Or busy. Simon is doing coding/templates. I really need some help linking things in, if Simon could do that. I want to make sure that the organization is fluid. I've made all the pages, or almost all of them, that were previously on the pages with no links to them. Professions are done, for now. I will go back through and add stuff, edit stuff, as it needs. Things are looking good! Rosalia 07:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :Sorry! School started for me. I'm trying to fit things around work, school, and girlfriend. I'm on to weapons now. If anyone knows the RTs for the power and hybrid weapons, feel free to add them! :::Daniel Sherman 15:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Thanks Daniel. I've been formatting some of the pages this morning and adding pics here and there. I worked on the front page a little yesterday and the menu on the left. Just reworking little things. I saw you are working the weapons. Have at it. I may format behind you later though. Don't worry about it. Vivael is now adding stuff and I am hoping Curan will jump in and add some stuff on the plot lines. I also fixed the search so it searches the site instead of just the talk pages. Couldn't find *anything* using it. Suuuuuucked. I took the edit feed off the front page and just made it a link. What else.... Just working a little at a time. Nina has been hauling ass with the shops. I told her to stop for awhile. heh. Oh, and Simon is going to work on a template today. He just started college so he is trying to get accustomed to it all. Rosalia Conti 16:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: :I've started with some Koje stuff and with a Character page for Zoraida. Well mostly with the character page. I made a page for Koje which has nothing and put a link on the Vash page. Zoraida's page is just there, linked to nothing. Will start a page for Ilasti too at some point. Still getting the hang of using wiki but it's mostly pretty simple. Salena, player of Ilasti and Zoraida 20:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC)